


The Sheriff's Son

by Chemical_lacimehC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, No Sex, badboy!Stiles, jock!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_lacimehC/pseuds/Chemical_lacimehC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just moved in with his dad. He just found about John after his mom died a few months ago. His mom didn't mind his tattoos and piercings. She said they made him unique. John, his did, is the sheriff, and is not too pleased. He isn't the only one. It seems like everybody in Beacon Hills lives to judge him. Well, all except a few. Like Derek, the star basketball player. Soon Stiles becomes intrigued by the older boy, and it becomes his mission to get the boy hooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Might be bleh. :3 Give it a chance. It might suck at first. Maybe a lot, but this is my first story. *^*

I took a drag of the cigarette. I was currently staring at Beacon Hill High. I was already twenty minutes late. When I was satisfied with the cigarette, I flicked it away, and headed to the office. Behind the silver desk sat a woman with silver hair to match. She looked like the cliche secretary. Old, lipstick on her teeth. scowl on her face, looked about sixty. I gave her a charming smile. Her scowl deepened. 

"What's your name, boy?" She grunted out. 

My charming smile still plastered on my face, I said, "Stiles, ma'am." I liked to kill them with kindness. I hate people who judge me by my looks. Sure, I smoke and occasionally get detention, but it isn't that bad. They never get to know the real me. Cheesy you might say, but that's how I feel. Ew. Chemistry is my first class. "Bye, Mrs. Johnson." I said while I walked out the door. She looked slightly taken back at me for using her name.

I wasn't going to let anything falter my mood today. That was until Chemistry. 

-

I pulled the door open. All heads snapped to me, except the teacher, Mr. Harris. He looked quite smug actually. "Mr. Stilinski, nice for you to join us." He told me bluntly. I grinned widely at him. 

"I prefer Stiles." I told him cheekily. He glanced at me.

"I prefer you in detention." He said pushing a slip of paper in my direction. My grin dropped, and I harshly took the paper. I found a seat in the back. I was seated next to a blonde girl. She looked innocent in her nerdy glasses and giant sweater. She was scribbling down notes. It took me only a moment to decide I was going to make her my new friend. When Stiles makes a choice, he goes through with it. I shook my head. I need to stop talking to myself. Lucky for me, Harris interrupted my train of thought. 

"Care to share your thoughts, Mr. Stilinski." He bluntly said. I grinned wickedly.

"I don't think you want to know." I added a wink just for effect. He ignored my answer and continued with the lesson. I glanced back at the blonde to see she was still scribbling notes, but she had an amused smile on her face.  _By lunch,_ I reminded myself. 

-

I plopped down in the seat by the girl. She was seated alone at a table. She was glumly pushing around the food on her plate. When she saw me, she looked startled. I took a bite from my apple not affected by her stare. 

"Stiles." I told her after I swallowed. She blushed.

"I-I know. I'm Erica." She muttered shyly. I smiled at her to ease the tension. It did. The next ten minutes were filled with jokes and laughter. It wasn't much to open her up. Our laughter stopped when we heard a voice calling our way.

"Hey, fairy ears!" I ignored it. "Tattoos!" I knew now they were implying it to me. I was the only one who had tattoos showing. "Eyebrows!" This kid should up with better insults. The cafeteria was eerily silent. He didn't even have to yell the next one, "Twink." I didn't hide my sexuality, but I couldn't stand the insults. That's the only reason I got into fights. I snapped head his way. I was fiercely glaring at him. He had a smirk on his face. He turned to his table of friends. "Told you he's a fag." None of them dared to laugh. I shot out of my seat, and strolled up to him. 

"Got a problem?" I asked. He stood to try to intimidate me. He was about my height. He had more muscular frame, but I knew I could take him. 

"Jackson." One of the boys warned. He ignored his friend. 

"Maybe." He said confidently. Let's just say he got a black eye, and I was sitting in the principal's office. 

-

I got a month's detention. I was sitting in John's car. He was looking at me in disappointment. As soon as we drove up to the station, I headed to the preserve. He knew where I was headed, so he didn't ask. I was usually there when I was filled with anger. I soon was going to figure out it was private property.

-

A woman stood in front of me. She had short, dark hair. She was looking at me expectantly. She kept giving me this stare.

"What?" I grunted out.

"This is private property." She told me bluntly. 

"So?" I asked. My eyebrows scrunched together. 

"So? So, go." She told me a bit too calm. I rolled my eyes.

"Look I'm just talking a walk. I'm not gonna do anything illegal." I hissed at her as I pushed past her. She sighed and grabbed my arm. 

"At least stop by the house, so I don't have to worry about a hormonal teenager." With that she walked away. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Bad Boy Stiles! x.x


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was about to head out the door, but a hand took hold of me. "Stay for dinner." She said.  
> "Are you sure?" I asked her skeptically. She nodded eagerly. She reminds me a lot like my mother. I smiled brightly at her. "Sure."

I walked up to the house. I assumed this is where the woman lived. In between the knock the door opened, and my fist landed on someone's face instead of the door. 

"Ow." I heard the person say. He was cradling his forehead. I winced.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I rushed out. He sighed.

"It's fine." He grunted out. He opened the door wider, and stepped out of my way. I walked into the house. It was quite large. As I was looking around, I felt eyes on me. I chuckled.

I turned around and said, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna st-" I stopped when I caught sight of the guy. He looked like sex on legs. His hair was slightly damp. It was pushed back, so you could see his face. He had gorgeous green eyes. I couldn't fully check him out because a younger girl walk in. When she saw she started gaping.

"He's- You're-  Dude- punched Jackson." Her words were jumbled up a bit. I laughed. 

I stook my hand out. "Stiles." I said with a huge grin. She gave me back her own smile.

"Cora." She said while firmly shaking my hand. I glanced at the boy. He was just staring at me. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

He blushed, and muttered, "Derek." A few minutes later, the woman from the woods came in. She looked at me shocked.

"Oh, you came." She said. I nervously chuckled, and scratched the back of my neck.

"You asked." I told her. I was gazing at my shoes. I finally looked up, and she had a pleasant smile on her face. I gave her a brief smile. "I better go." I muttered.

I was about to head out the door, but a hand took hold of me. "Stay for dinner." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her skeptically. She nodded eagerly. She reminds me a lot like my mother. I smiled brightly at her. "Sure."

-

We were all seated in the dining room. I was surprised at how many people lived in the house. It was about eight, and some family members are off to college. It was different from what I was used to. I was seated between Cora and her little brother, Daxon. 

"Did someone die?" Daxon asked. Everybody faced the little boy. He was pointing at the tattoo on the back of my neck. It was my mom's heartbeat. I smiled at him.

"I'm sure my mom is in a better place." I told him. He nodded. He went back to eating his dinner. I looked back up to see everybody staring at me. I smiled at them.

Peter decided to break the tension. "So, are you going to try out for a team?" He asked. I chuckled. 

"With my record, I'll be kicked off in a week." I told him. His eyebrows shot up. It looked comical. 

"Record?" He asked. I scratched the back of neck again. I do that when I'm nervous.

"Uh, yeah. I'm, uh, gay, so people take insults a bit too far, which leads to fights." I gave him a nervous chuckle. He looked surprised. 

"Derek is bi." He said. It was my turn to be surprised. I glanced at Derek. He was blushing. 

"I don't like Derek's partners." Daxon muttered. I looked at him.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"They're all crazy. Last one tried to burn the house down." He said. I gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure he'll find someone great soon." I told him. He looked like a kicked puppy talking about Derek's ex. 

"Have you been with anybody crazy?" He whispered to me, but I'm sure the whole table could hear him. I laughed, but nodded.

"Let's just say, my heart wasn't the only thing that needed to heal." I told him. He looked confused.

"Did your brain need to recover to 'cause he was so stupid?" He asked. I laughed. He was my new favorite.

I looked at him fondly, and said, "Definitely." Dinner was full of small talk after that. 

-

I was walking out the door when Talia said, "Come back soon. We enjoyed your company." I smiled at her.

"Thank you, and I will." It was dark outside when I realized I had to walk.

It was like Talia could read my mind. "Derek can drive you." She said firmly, not leaving any room to argue.

- 

He stopped in front of my house. 

"Thanks for dinner." I told him. He nodded. I chuckled. "Bye." 

"Bye." He muttered. I grinned.  _I will make you mine._ my brain said. I couldn't say I disagreed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think? I enjoy reading your opinions. :))


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you wanna go to the game?" Erica asked. I looked up at her in confusion.  
> "The basketball game?" I asked. She nodded. I thought over it for a minute. I could see Derek play, or watch netflix. I decided on Derek. "Sure." I said.

I was making breakfast when John came downstairs. 

"I'm going to work." He said. I grunted in acknowledgement. 

After I had breakfast, I headed out to my jeep. I decided to take my time. When I got to school I was, surprisingly, on time. Not wanting anymore detention, I walked to class. I was halfway to class when a suspicious noise stopped me. I strolled to where the noise was coming from. 

I saw Jackson harassing another student. Does this kid live to be a jackass? I snorted. Jackass and Jackson, his parents named him perfectly. I guess I caught their attention because Jackson stopped what he was doing. He straightened up, letting go of his victim. 

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." He muttered. He turned to me. His black eye looked disgusting. I winced. I might not like the insults, but the aftermath is what I hate worse. I looked down at his victim. He looked petrified. His curly hair seem wilder than it should. I gave him a small smile. I pushed Jackson out of the way.

I helped him up, and said, "Go. I'll deal with jackson." He gave me a grateful smile, and ran away. I turned back to Jackson. "I have to go. Thanks to you, I'm late for class." He looked at me confused, but I ignored him. I went straight to class. 

"You're late, Mr. Stilinski." He said. I looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mr. Harris. I was helping a student for minute." I muttered. He didn't reply, so I took my seat next to Erica. I grinned at her. She had a grin on her face as well. The day was boring. Taking notes and passing notes filled the time in classes.

-

I plopped next to Erica. "Hey." I said. 

"Hey, Stiles." She said in a cheerful voice. I was about to reply, but the guy from earlier walked up. He blushed.

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks for earlier." He muttered. I grinned.

"No problem. You wanna sit?" I asked.

He shook he head, and said, "I gotta go help the librarian." He said. I nodded, and he walked away, not before exchanging names. Isaac seems to fit his shy ways

"Do you wanna go to the game?" Erica asked. I looked up at her in confusion.

"The basketball game?" I asked. She nodded. I thought over it for a minute. I could see Derek play, or watch netflix. I decided on Derek. "Sure." I said.  _My genius plan will soon commence._

-

Beacon Hills won the game. Throughout the game I was pretty sure I cheered the loudest. I think Erica soon caught on to my crush on Derek because I couldn't stop staring at his butt.

"Daydreaming about his butt again?" I heard Erica ask. I blushed.

"Shut up." I muttered. She giggled. We walked out to the parking lot. 

"Wanna go to the diner?" She asked.

I nodded while saying, "Sure."

-

We were seated at a booth in less than thirty minutes. We ordered a bowl of curly fries. As we waited, the team decided to show up. Erica caught sight of them first. She had a giant grin on her face. I looked at her confused, and followed her faze. It was set on Derek. I shrunk back on the seat. She laughed.

"Aw, Stiles is being shy." She said, more like shouted. It got the attention of the basketball team.

"Erica." I hissed. She laughed evilly. I glared at her. 

"Who was that on guy you were talking about? His name started with a D, right?" She teased knowing full well the team was listening. I was blushing a deep red. I hid my face in my hands.

"Erica." I groaned. She did her evil laugh again. 

"I think mentioned something about his butt?" She asked. She had a smirk on her face. I hid myself in my tattooed arms.

"If you don't stop, I'll mention the one who shall not be named." I threatened her. It was muffled through my hands. I sat up straighter. I glanced at her. She sat there gaping at me.

"You wouldn't." She growled out. She was glaring at me. I smirked.

"Try me." I said. I held up the letter she wrote in my hands.

"How did you get that?" She shouted. I chuckled. When she tried to grab it, I held it up higher. She huffed. "Fine." She muttered. I grinned, and handed back the letter. She harshly took it. I laughed. 

I looked up to see the team looking at us in amusement, as well as most of the diner. I blushed, and munched on my curly fries.

_I think Erica sped up the process._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ _

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Erica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? I enjoy reading and replying to them. ^-^


	4. Four

I strolled down the hallway. The basketball team kept giving me smirks. I looked at the confused, but they just laughed. I huffed, and continued my stroll through the hallways. It's what I usually do with my free periods. Finally, the bell rang. I walked to my locker to get my books. When I opened it, a note fell out. It had one word on it:  _Auditorium._ I looked at it confused, but I obeyed anyway.

-

I reached the auditorium, only to see nobody there. I huffed in annoyance. I was about to walk out, but the curtain opened. I chuckled at what I saw on stage. In basketballs it wrote: **Be My Bad Boy?**  The person who wrote it walked out. It shocked me at who stood there. He looked cute with his blush. 

"If this is your way of asking me on a date, I say yes, Derek, I would love to." I told him. He looked at me surprised. I chuckled. "Don't be so surprised. Erica was practically shouting my crush on you at the diner." I told him

"Oh, you were talking about me?" He asked.

I looked at him fondly, and said, "Yes, dum dum." He huffed.

"I got jealous, so I did this, so you wouldn't go out with any other guy." He explained to me. I grinned at the thought of him being jealous. 

"Pick you up at seven." I told him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, which turned a bright red quickly. I turned around, and headed out the door for Algebra. 

-

It was seven on the dot when I knocked on the Hale's door. Erica dressed me for the date. She went all fan girl, and started talking a mile a minute about Sterek. Which I figured out was our ship name. I was dressed in jeans that was like a second skin, a black shirt that showed all of my tattoos, and my usual black combat boots. I had my snakebites, eyebrow, and tongue piercings in. My hair was styled in that 'just had sex' type of way. It was plain, but I guess it was sexy. Erica was flabbergasted with her end product. I took it as a good sign. Talia opened the door. She smiled at me. 

"Come in. Derek is still getting ready." She told me while opening the door wider for me to step in. I nodded in understanding. I was shocked with all the screaming of little kids. I looked at Talia confused. "Movie night with the whole family. They just had to watch a horror film." She explained to me. I laughed. I noticed that the house went deadly silent. 

Then all at once, "He's here!" It soon lead to many pounding of footsteps. I was shocked at the visual in front of me. The minnie Hales, the in between Hales, and the old age Hales stood in front of me. It was even more people than the dinner I attended.

Talia looked at me sheepish. "They all came when they found out it was Derek's first date." I looked at her surprised.

"First date?" I asked. She nodded.  _Well let's make it memorable._ (Not like that pervs. ;D ) I smirked. Finally, Derek walked down. He was wearing a white shirt under a red flannel, black jeans that cupped his butt, and grey vans. I grinned.  _Perfect for tonight._

"Shall we go, Der Bear?" I asked. He blushed. The family cooed at us. He nodded, and we headed out to my jeep. I opened his door for him. He blushed even more, and sat in. I grinned, and shut the door.  _I  love making him blush._ I drove with one hand on the steering wheel, and one engulfed in Derek's hand. 

-

It took us about a half an hour to get us to the destination. Derek looked at me skeptically. "You're not gonna murder me, right?" He asked. I chuckled.

"No, Der Bear. You're far too pretty for that." I told him seriously, but it took me a second to crack when I saw Derek's face. I started laughing so hard my stomach was about to cave in on it's own. "I'm joking, dum dum." He huffed, and jumped out of the car. I followed the action.

He was leaning on the hood of the car annoyed. I pouted, and stood in between his legs. "I'm sorry." I told him. Our foreheads were touching, and it would only take one movement for me to take his lips into mine. He didn't say anything, but he traced my jaw. He leaned in, and gave me a short and sweet kiss. It had me begging for more, but I removed myself from him before I could do anything. I grinned, and said, "Come on." He nodded. 

I lead him to the date hand in hand. He looked at me confused. "Our date is by a ladder, in a alley?" He asked angrily. I would be to if this was my first date, but he didn't even know what I was gonna do.

I chuckled, and said "Climb the ladder if you trust me." He looked at me skeptically, but obeyed. When I reached the top, I saw him gaping. I grinned.

In the middle of the roof top sat a little shed littered graffiti. I put lights on the lining of the roof, so the stars didn't have to do all the work. Derek stood in front of the romantic dinner I prepared. It was the whole set. Silverware, fine china, and a platter of our meal. I cleared my throat. "Today I prepared," I paused to take off the top of the mystery meal "pizza." He laughed. It was the first time I heard it, and I hope it wasn't the last. 

-

When we were done eating, I walked to the shed. I looked back to Derek. I gestured him over. When I felt his presence, I started my 'masterpiece'. I took a few steps back to take in the full image. 

"Yes." I heard from Derek. It lead to us making out, and my non stop grin.

-

We managed to eat most of the pizza. I gave him a goodbye kiss when I brought him home. I was laying in bed when I thought,  _My plan didn't work. He made me his before I could make him mine._ And I was perfectly ok with that.

-

:D Graffiti Generator! :p ^^^^^^ Stiles's Graffiti

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! I love reading them!   
> Sorry I didn't post soon D: I was busy for a couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think? I know it's bleh. xDD


End file.
